1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a user terminal and a control method thereof, which enables a patient and a medical team to use a telemedicine service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A telemedicine service refers to a medical care service that uses a telephone, the Internet, and a wireless communication device for communication between a patient and a medical team without the patient and the medical team meeting face-to-face with each other. The telemedicine services extensively range from the scheduling of a wired/wireless appointment with a doctor, to the offering of a patient's medical information and examination information from a medical team of a tertiary medical center to a medical team of a secondary medical center, i.e., a small or medium hospital, and to the quick administration of first aid to a patient in an emergency based on the consultation of a medical team.
With the development of technologies for video calls and video chatting, a telemedicine video service has also been developed to enable a patient to be face-to-face with, and get medical treatment from, a medical team.
However, while providing the telemedicine video service, a medical team may depend on a conversation with a patient to determine a patient's condition since an image for observing a patient's physical condition is hardly given in high definition. Further, in the telemedicine video service, there is a limit to how closely a medical team can observe a diagnosis area of a patient's body to determine a patient's condition.